DumDums and Love Songs
by Tedsterbear
Summary: Not your typical Valentines day at Dalton.


**Not your typical Valentine's day at Dalton. **

**I do not own Glee, obviously. Hope you enjoy. Please review!~**

"Hey Blaine," Wes called from the doorway of the common room. Blaine was sitting on a couch with his legs crossed, a textbook sitting on the cushion next to him and a notebook in his hands. He was furiously jotting down notes for his literature class; there was a unit test tomorrow.

Wes picked up the textbook and threw it on the table, sitting next to Blaine, who put his pencil down with a sigh.  
>"I got you something." Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly. We turned and dug in his bag, bringing out a back of DumDums and setting them in the other boys lap.<br>"Suckers." Blaine states as Wes grinned stupidly. "Are you trying to say something or…?"

"Yes, Blaine. Despite the fact that we've been close friends for years, I've decided to come out to you today using suckers as some kind of poorly concealed innuendo." Wes said sarcastically. "I'm just trying to spread the gift of joy in the form of flavored spherical sugar. Is that so wrong?" Blaine stared at Wes for a second before rolling his eyes and ripping open the bag, grabbing a sucker and unwrapping it. He stuck it in his mouth and studied the wrapper, noticing a few small words underneath the main logo.

"'Be my valentine'" Blaine read it out loud. He turned his head to Wes who had an amused look on his face. "No! It says it here on the wrapper!" He shoved it at Wes' face.  
>Wes grabbed the wrapper away from him and looked at it. "Oh, hey, look, it does." He gave the piece of wax paper back to Blaine who threw it into the bag. "You should find another one like that and give it to Kurt." Wes chuckled and got up, grabbing up his backpack and heading out the door.<br>Blaine bit the sucker in half and finished it off, twirling the moistened stick in between his fingers. _"That's actually not a bad idea…"_ he thought.  
>-x-x-x-x-x-<p>

Kurt was sitting in the Warblers council, not exactly paying attention. Instead, he was sitting at the back of the room, doodling pictures of him and Blaine holding hands and frolicking through meadows of flowers (preferably blue ones.) They were discussing the set list for the upcoming Valentine's Day concert being performed for the school, and as Kurt was a relatively new member, he didn't have much of a say anyway.

He looked up from his notepad and noticed for the first time that Blaine seemed distracted too. He was staring off into space, a cloudy look in those beautiful hazel eyes. Wes noticed that Blaine was being inattentive and cautiously nudged him with his elbow. Blaine blinked and looked over at Wes who was scowling back at him. Blaine mouthed an apology and focused on David, who was currently speaking in front of the group.

"I, for one, believe that we should go with some of the more classical love songs." After this was said, there was a minor uprising within the council.  
>"While that is something to consider, we must also take into account that the people who will be coming to this fair want to hear the songs that are currently playing on the radio, not songs they're too young to have heard of." Jeff countered.<p>

This debate continued until the end of the hour, when they finally decided on a list of five ensemble songs and left five slots open for individual acts. The gavel came down on its' pedestal and the council was released to continue with their day. Kurt packed up his notebook of drawings and pulled the strap of his bag onto his shoulder. He shuffled out of the room with the rest of the group and began to walk down the hall towards the library.

Valentine's Day. Probably the most useless holiday, in Kurt's opinion. It's just a gimmick to get people to spend their hard earned money on overpriced flowers and chocolates. Kurt would be spending this year's Valentine's Day alone, no different than any other year. However, that wasn't entirely true. Kurt was, in fact, in love this Valentine's Day. Blaine didn't seem to reciprocate the feelings, though. So, this year Kurt would again spend the dreaded day sitting alone in his dorm room eating popcorn and watching "The Notebook."

Blaine was one of the last to leave the council hall. He had to talk to Jeff so he could secure his spot as a duet act for the fair. Next, he just had to ask Kurt to be his date to the fair, and ask him if he'd like to share the stage. Two birds with one stone.  
>He had taken Wes' advice and looked through the bag of DumDums, searching for one that read "Be my valentine." It took him a good thirty minutes, but his search wasn't in vain.<br>After talking to Jeff, Blaine strolled up to Kurt, feeling overconfident. A small white paper stick was sticking out from between his lips. He fell in step next to Kurt and smiled at him.  
>"Hey." A grin spread across Kurt's face and lit up his intensely blue eyes. "Where did you get the sucker?"<p>

"Wes gave me a bag earlier today for absolutely no reason at all. Or at least, that's what he says. I suspect that he may have some kind of ulterior motive, but I haven't dropped dead from being poisoned yet, so I suppose that there's nothing wrong with them." He smiled and reached into his jacket, pulling out a strawberry one and handed it over to Kurt.

"Thanks. It's my favorite flavor, too." Kurt unwrapped it swiftly and stuck the paper in his pocket.

"No, wait! You have to read the wrapper." Kurt cocked his eyebrow at Blaine but pulled the paper back out, smoothing it and staring down.  
>"DumDum. Oh, thanks." He said sarcastically. Blaine rolled his eyes.<p>

"Underneath that."

Kurt looked closer, his eyes widening.

"'Be my valentine'…. You're asking me out with a sucker?" He looked over at Blaine, astonished.

"Well?" Blaine asked expectantly.

"'Well', what?" He looked back down at the wrapper and his cheeks filled up with color. "Oh, right. Yes, I would love to be your valentine." Kurt said, grinning from ear to ear.  
>"Great! I also have one more question to ask you. Would you sing a duet with me for the v-day fair?" Blaine asked hopefully. "I've got a spot, all you have to do is say yes."<p>

"It would be my pleasure."  
>-x-x-x-x-x-<br>Kurt's stomach was fluttering as he stepped onto center stage, the spotlight glaring down on him. The music started and Kurt took the mic in his hand and sang softly into it.

_I finally found someone, that knocks me off my feet _  
><em>I finally found the one, that makes me feel complete <em>  
><em>We started over coffee, we started out as friends <em>  
><em>It's funny how from simple things, the best things begin<em>

Blaine stepped close to Kurt and leaned into the mic, singing the next verse.

_This time it's different, dah dah dah dah _  
><em>It's all because of you, dah dah dah dah <em>  
><em>It's better than it's ever been <em>  
><em>'Cause we can talk it through <em>  
><em>Oohh, my favorite line was "Can I call you sometime?" <em>  
><em>It's all you had to say to take my breath away<em>

Their voices joined together in perfect harmony to sing the chorus.

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone _  
><em>Someone to share my life <em>  
><em>I finally found the one, to be with every night <em>  
><em>'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you <em>  
><em>My life has just begun <em>  
><em>I finally found someone, ooh, someone <em>  
><em>I finally found someone, oooh<em>

Kurt and Blaine sang out their feelings toward each other, captivating the audience.

_Did I keep you waiting, I didn't mind _  
><em>I apologize, baby, that's fine <em>  
><em>I would wait forever just to know you were mine <em>  
><em>And I love your hair, sure it looks fine <em>  
><em>I love what you wear, isn't it the time? <em>  
><em>You're exceptional, I can't wait for the rest of my life<em>

Their voices swelled with the last chorus, giving it all they had.

_This is it, oh, I finally found someone _  
><em>Someone to share my life <em>  
><em>I finally found the one, to be with every night <em>  
><em>'Cause whatever I do, it's just got to be you <em>  
><em>My life has just begun <em>  
><em>I finally found someone, ooh, someone <em>  
><em>I finally found someone, oooh<em>

_Whatever I do, it's just got to be you _  
><em>My life has just begun <em>  
><em>I finally found someone<em>

The music faded and they bowed to an applauding audience, and then slipped backstage. Kurt was still flushed from the performance when Blaine reached up slightly and pressed his lips to Kurt's. Kurt returned the kiss for a moment before Blaine pulled away.

"Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered into Kurt's ear.

"Happy Valentine's Day." Kurt replied with a laugh.

**The song used is **_**I Finally Found Someone**_** (Barbra Streisand & Bryan Adams)**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
